Simplemente Beta
by Capitana Momo
Summary: ¿Cómo un alfa iba a estar enamorado de un simple beta? [RiRen/Oneshot/Omegaverse]


_**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama_

_**Advertencias**: RiRen, Levi!AlfaxEren!Beta. OoC. Fluff y algo de drama. Un toque de smut. Todo muy cute._

_Dedicado especialmente a mi bebu Paola pq la amo muchito. Gracias por siempre apoyarme en todo, belleza, hemos hecho una bonita amistad y tkm demasiado._

* * *

Eren había nacido en el seno de una familia totalmente beta, por lo tanto, gran parte de su vida se había relacionado sólo con chicos y chicas de su tipo, es decir, simples betas que debían aspirar a una vida de clase media en el mejor de los casos.

Su hermano mayor, Zeke, era un guapo beta de veinticinco años que pronto contraería matrimonio con otra beta llamada Pieck para, con toda probabilidad, tener hijos betas. Él sólo había salido con un chico (¡oh, sorpresa, otro beta!) durante el colegio (sólo para betas) al que había asistido.

Sin embargo, una vez en la universidad, se topó con otro escenario porque no podían existir, como en el caso de los colegios, centros de especialización profesional separados. Pero eso no significaba que aquel lugar no estuviera separado, porque lo quisiera o no, el resto de la sociedad estaba fuertemente jerarquizada: alfas y omegas se mantenían en la cúspide, eran pocas familias aristocráticas que gobernaban, y el resto eran sólo betas que mantenían la producción en el país. Algunos lo podían considerar injusto, pero si se pensaba fríamente, todo funcionaba bien así así que nadie se iba a esforzar un poco más en cambiar su suerte.

Por lo tanto, era poco probable que Eren pudiera relacionarse con algún alfa u omega. Menos cuando estaba estudiando una carrera tan… beta: Interpretación de Idiomas Extranjeros.

Pero eso no evitó que estuviera a punto de ser atropellado por un alfa.

Ocurrió a mitad de su segundo año universitario, mientras salía de clases, y se giró para despedirse de sus amigos pero sin dejar de caminar.

Cruzó la calle, distraído, y estuvo a punto de morir atropellado si no hubiera sido porque la persona alcanzó a reaccionar, deteniéndose sólo a unos centímetros.

―¡Oh, mierda! ―gritó por la sorpresa.

El muchacho salió del vehículo y tuvo el horrible pensamiento de que quizás iba a gritarle, a lo que él sólo podría bajar la cabeza para pedir perdón, sin embargo, observó la expresión en blanco pero ligeramente preocupada del chico de cabello negro.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el desconocido.

Eren creía que era un beta a primera vista, pero cuando lo vio acercarse, notó su fuerte olor. Alfa.

Como beta, su capacidad para percibir el aroma de otras personas era bastante deficiente, le costaba identificarlos al inicio, sin embargo, el olor que exhalaba aquel alfa era demasiado fuerte como para no notarlo..

Sacudió su cabeza en un asentimiento torpe.

―Sí, sí, fue mi culpa ―balbuceó, sintiendo como el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

―No, yo también venía distraído ―se excusó el alfa―. Soy Levi Ackerman.

Se sintió algo cohibido porque era la primera vez que un alfa se portaba tan educadamente. Por lo normal, ni siquiera se fijaban en él al ser un beta.

―Eren Jaeger ―se presentó, algo más tranquilo.

Levi asintió, rascando su nuca, y miró que su auto estaba detenido en medio de la salida del estacionamiento. Poniendo una expresión de torpeza, de incomodidad, retrocedió.

―Bueno, debo irme, menos mal no fue nada grave ―dijo Levi, despidiéndose con la mano―. Cuídate, mocoso, presta más atención al momento de caminar.

Se rió con nervio, asintiendo, y subiendo a la vereda, observando como el alfa se marchaba en su auto.

Estaba vivo, eso era lo importante, y esperaba no volver a Levi porque no le gustaban mucho los alfas. Parecían siempre tan fríos, enormes e imponentes, que prefería mantenerlos lejos de él.

Muy, muy lejos.

* * *

Pero Levi no era ni frío, ni enorme, aunque sí imponente.

Era, en realidad, bastante cálido y algo torpe, de complexión pequeña, tanto que parecía más bien un omega por su baja estatura y su cuerpo delgado. Pero el olor irreconocible a alfa demostraba lo que era, y Eren se sorprendió cuando, una semana después, el chico le gritó a la salida.

Se giró, parpadeando, viendo como le alcanzaba.

―¿Estudias idiomas? ―preguntó Levi, jadeando.

Eren observó la facultad de la que acababa de salir.

―Um, sí, para ser traductor ―dijo algo torpe―. ¿Y usted…?

Levi frunció el ceño.

―No me trates tan formalmente, ¿cuánto nos llevamos? ―se encogió de hombros―. Estudio Artes.

Artes. ¿No era esa una carrera para… betas u omegas?

Levi pareció notar su mirada sorprendida ante sus palabras, porque sólo sonrió con algo de burla, divertido.

―¿No era lo que esperabas, Eren? ―preguntó, con un pequeño toque de diversión en su tono.

―No, no, yo creí que usted… Tú debías estudiar algo así como Negocios o… no sé… ―dijo, sintiéndose un idiota.

―Sí, pero me parecía demasiado aburrido ―dijo Levi con desinterés.

¿Ese chico no se comportaba como un alfa atípico? Diciendo esas cosas, acercándosele como si nada… ¿Desde cuándo un alfa actuaba de esa forma? Levi nunca lo había visto antes, demasiado acostumbrado a su vida simple.

Rascó su brazo, despistado.

―Bueno, ¿qué tal si te voy a dejar? ―ofreció Levi de pronto, con un tono de voz más animado―. Así podemos conversar más.

Eren no se sentía capaz de decirle que no, pero no sabía si era porque le tenía algo de miedo o por otra cosa.

Era el miedo, eso tenía que ser.

* * *

Las cosas parecieron cambiar extrañamente luego de eso.

Levi actuaba como una especie de satélite a su alrededor, apareciendo en su camino al finalizar cada clase, conversando como si fueran viejos amigos, actuando como… como un beta corriente, tal cual era él. Eren, poco a poco, comenzó a acostumbrarse a su constante presencia, empezando a conocerlo mucho mejor, percibiendo que Levi parecía bastante accesible, pero era en realidad un libro cerrado con muchos secretos que le gustaría descubrir.

Su actuar, en realidad, era bastante torpe e incluso algo tímido, como si le costara relacionarse con otras personas, lo que le descolocaba por completo porque, en definitiva, nunca había conocido un alfa que actuara así. Que no le tratara como un beta, sino como a una _persona_.

Era extraño, pero a Eren le gustaba demasiado eso.

―¿Tienes novia? ―preguntó los siguientes días Levi, mientras almorzaban juntos.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

―Me van los chicos ―admitió, sin sentir vergüenza alguna porque esos tiempos en los que dos hombres o dos mujeres no podían estar juntos se habían acabado.

Incluso se admitía, aunque estuviera muy jerarquizado, las relaciones entre betas y alfas o betas y omegas. Eran muy extrañas, casi poco probable que ocurriera, porque un alfa siempre preferiría un omega para marcar y un omega siempre querría una marca de un alfa, pero… pero podía ocurrir, y no estaba penalizado, no legalmente.

Sin embargo, eso sólo ocurría en el uno por ciento de los casos.

Levi asintió.

―¿Tienes novio, entonces? ―corrigió.

Se encogió de hombros.

―No, no he conocido a un beta que sea interesante ―contestó―. ¿Y tú, Levi?

Levi llevó la botella con agua a su boca.

―No, los omegas no son de mi interés ―respondió algo distraído.

Eren notó dos cosas: que se refirió a omegas en masculino, y que, en realidad, Levi era un libro cerrado que no podía descifrar con facilidad.

―Ya llegará alguien que sí lo sea ―respondió, observándolo.

El alfa lo miró, sonriendo de lado, con esa bonita sonrisa que poseía pero no mostraba mucho.

―Puede que sí ―concedió―, pero cambiemos de tema, mocoso. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo esta noche?

―¿Bailas, Levi? ―preguntó algo bromista.

Levi soltó un bufido.

―Por supuesto que sí, soy increíble ―dijo presumido―. ¿Eso es un sí?

―Está bien ―le cedió el beta, porque hace mucho no hacía eso, ir de fiesta y distraerse un poco.

Además, tal vez podía conocer a un chico que le llamara la atención, alguno que fuera tan guapo como Levi Ackerman, que era un alfa y jamás lo iba a notar.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir un poco deprimido, porque en realidad Levi era hermoso, con esas facciones delicadas, y Eren se había sorprendido a sí mismo varias veces deseando tocarlas, acariciarle el rostro, sentir su aroma.

Nunca antes había deseado poder ser otra cosa que un beta, pero en esos momentos, pensó que sería genial ser un omega para poder sentir el olor alfa del mayor con más intensidad. Para emitir feromonas que pudieran atraerlo y le dieran una simple oportunidad.

Sin embargo, trataba de no pensarlo demasiado, porque iba a sentirse mal sólo por ser un beta corriente. Simplemente un beta.

Así que esa noche se preparó para estar bonito y salir a buscar alguien con quien pasarla bien, para de esa forma distraerse un poco de los extraños pensamientos que estaba teniendo con Levi.

Pero, por supuesto, el alfa no ayudaba demasiado con aquello.

―Te ves bonito ―le dijo, cuando entró a su auto.

Sintió calor en su rostro, sin embargo, fingió que no le estaba afectando. La verdad es que siempre Eren no era narcisista, pero eso no impedía que no admitiera que era guapo: era alto, su cabello oscuro y difícil de peinar, ojos enormes y de un verde agua, piel morena y rostro algo aniñado. Si hubiera sido un omega, de seguro cualquier alfa se voltearía hacia él para cortejarlo.

―Gracias, tú igual ―le dijo sin ser capaz de mirarlo, por lo que no vio la sonrisa satisfecha del alfa.

Levi le llevó a una discoteca de dónde la música se escuchaba desde una cuadra atrás, y no tardaron en ingresar, observando el humo, las luces parpadeantes apenas iluminando sus rostros, la multitud de personas en el centro de la pista, bailando gracias a la retumbante música que salía por los parlantes. Caminaron hacia la barra, cada uno pidiendo un trago.

―¿Quieres ir a bailar? ―le preguntó Levi luego de unos minutos.

Lo miró, sacudiendo su cabeza en una negativa.

―No, no, mejor terminemos de tomar algo y ahí vemos ―le dijo un poco tímido―, pero si quieres, Levi, puedes ir. Tal vez haya algún omega con quien desees bailar.

Levi arrugó el ceño en una expresión que le costó descifrar.

―No, he venido contigo ―replicó con voz grave.

Eren le sonrió algo apenado, pensando en lo hermoso que era el alfa, en especial tan cerca de él, su rostro pálido, sus ojos grises sin dejar de mirarlo. Se sentía demasiado cómodo a su lado, tanto que incluso llegaba a asustarlo por momentos, pero no quería pensar demasiado en eso. No quería deprimirse al pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba Levi porque nunca tendría oportunidad con él, pues era sólo un simple beta destinado a casarse con otro beta para llevar una corriente vida de betas.

Era un panorama que rozaba lo triste, pero era lo que le había tocado vivir.

Por ello, una hora después, mientras Levi iba al baño, no rechazó la invitación a bailar que le hizo un muchacho y que apareció por la multitud. Se llamaba Berthold, y era un beta, como él también, guapo y con una sonrisa divertida. En cualquier otra situación le habría gustado para él, pero mientras se mecía contra su cuerpo, sólo podía pensar en Levi, en lo mucho que le gustaría estar siendo sostenido por él.

Gracias a ese pensamiento tampoco detuvo a Berthold cuando se inclinó, atrayéndolo, y le dio un beso en los labios.

Eren le respondió, por supuesto, pero no se esperaba que unos segundos después Berthold se alejara bruscamente. Abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, y observó el enfurecido rostro de Levi.

―¿Levi? ―preguntó, atónito―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Viniste conmigo ―le dijo Levi, agarrándolo de la mano―, ¡yo soy tu cita!

Cita. ¿Cita?

¿Qué?

No pudo decir nada, ni siquiera despedirse de Berthold, que les observaba demasiado atónito, porque Levi tiró de él, sacándolo de la pista de baile. Sacándolo incluso del local, la noche algo helada golpeando su cuerpo, y balbuceó torpes palabras por la confusión.

El alfa exhalaba un aroma algo irritante que no supo interpretar bien, pero sospechó que era molestia. Que era rabia.

―Oye, yo no… ―comenzó a decir una vez recuperó el aire―, no entiendo…

Levi se detuvo frente al auto, tirándolo contra él y acorralándolo.

―Tú me gustas, Eren―le dijo antes de agarrarlo del cuello, empujándolo hacia abajo, y darle un beso en los labios.

Eren se sintió derretir.

* * *

―Yo no debería gustarte.

Levi levantó la mirada, desinterés brillando en sus ojos, y Eren se acurrucó más contra él.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ―le preguntó Levi, su expresión aburrida―. Siempre balbuceas tonterías.

El beta no sonrió, algo afligido.

―Soy un capricho tuyo, ¿no es así? ―preguntó Eren, observándolo, y Levi lo aprovechó para besarlo―. Esto no…

―No digas esas cosas ―murmuró Levi, girando, dejándolo bajo su cuerpo―, me encantas demasiado ―Eren gimió, porque la piel de su cuello era sensible, sobre todo cuando Levi lo besaba―. Para mí, hueles mejor que un omega.

Eren suspiró al sentir las manos del alfa en su cintura, pensando en lo bien que se sentía eso. En lo feliz que era con los toques de Levi sobre su cuerpo, a pesar de que no fueran nada oficial, porque él sabía que todo el mundo hablaría de ellos por esa relación extraña que tenían.

Aunque había pasado un mes desde que salían a escondidas, y Levi quería hacerlo oficial. Sin embargo, Eren no se veía capaz de ello, de salir a la luz del mundo.

―Pero vas a querer un omega más adelante ―le dijo Eren, jadeando cuando sintió de pronto un bulto contra su entrepierna―, ellos hu-huelen mejor, creo…

Levi gruñó, mordiendo la piel de su cuello, arrancándole un gemido sonoro, y de pronto la ropa estaba molestando.

―No, tú eres suficiente para mí ―Levi bajó su voz―. Quiero hacerte el amor, ¿puedo hacerlo, mocoso?

Eren asintió, aprovechando que estaban en el departamento del alfa, así que mientras Levi se quitaba la ropa, él buscó el lubricante en los cajones.

Al mayor no parecía molestarle aquello, encargarse de prepararle para poder penetrarlo, pues al ser beta no lubricaba ni se dilataba automáticamente en el sexo, tomándose su tiempo para que no doliera tanto los primeros segundos. Eren realmente apreciaba eso, porque cuando iban a follar, Levi se ponía algo salvaje: siempre le dejaba lleno de marcas por todas partes.

Además, el alfa ni siquiera anudaba en su interior; cuando se corría, antes de que pudiera anudar, salía de su interior porque sabía que eso le haría mucho daño a él.

Pero Eren sabía que eso no duraría mucho. Levi era alfa, él era beta, en algún momento Levi querría marcarlo y Eren no podía ser marcado. Querría hijos y no podía darle hijos.

Todo estaba destinado al fracaso, pero mientras, Eren lo iba a disfrutar como fuera.

Los dedos del alfa estaban haciendo maravillas en su interior, arrancándole jadeos y gemidos que tuvo que ahogar mordiendo la almohada. De pronto, sintió una lengua, provocando que lágrimas inundaran sus ojos, su cuerpo reaccionando ante la estimulación.

Levi no tardó demasiado en penetrarlo, su pene abriéndose paso en su apretado ano, por lo que Eren aguantó el dolor repentino, agradeciendo que el alfa fuera lento, dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara.

―Eres hermoso ―murmuró Levi , sus dedos sin dejar de acariciar la piel de su cintura―, te deseo tanto, nunca quise a otra persona como a ti…

Eren comenzó a mover sus caderas, diciéndole a Levi que podía comenzar a embestirlo. El alfa, por supuesto, no se hizo de rogar.

Como las veces anteriores, salió antes de poder anudar, dejando su entrada con restos de semen, pero Eren volvió a morder la almohada al sentir unos dientes mordiendo en su cuello, como si quisiera marcarlo.

Sin embargo, el beta sabía que eso era imposible. Nunca podría llevar una marca, y ese pensamiento le deprimió.

Levi le besó la mejilla, poniéndose algo empalagoso y dulce siempre luego del sexo, por lo que Eren trató de olvidar la triste línea de ideas que estaba teniendo en su mente. Era muy raro que Levi se comportara así cuando había ropa de por medio, pero cuando se desnudaban, cuando sólo eran piel contra piel, Levi parecía derretirse ante él.

―Vente a vivir conmigo ―le dijo Levi, medio dormido por el sexo.

Eren lo observó, escandalizado.

―Llevamos un mes juntos ―reprochó, sacudiendo su cabeza―, además, ¿para qué? La gente podría hablar de nosotros, ¡y tú sólo me quieres durante un tiempo! Luego conocerás a un omega y…

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―Levi hizo un gesto, restándole importancia, y algo dolió dentro de Eren porque el alfa nunca tomaba en serio sus palabras.

Le hacía pensar que no quería conversar de ese tema porque no le interesaba, porque era complicar todo, y porque no quería discutir con él.

―Yo te quiero a ti ―agregó Levi, cerrando sus ojos para dormir―, ¿por qué querría a un omega, teniéndote a ti? Eres tan mocoso, Eren…

Eren no respondió, acurrucándose contra el alfa, queriendo llorar porque eso no tenía futuro. Porque estaba todo destinado al fracaso, sin embargo, a él no le importaba mientras pudiera disfrutar de Levi aunque todo fuera una simple ilusión.

* * *

Pero el alfa se estaba volviendo impaciente con el pasar de los días, de las semanas, de los meses.

Comprendió, al inicio, que tuvieran que estar a escondidas porque creía que Eren no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto públicas, porque no estaba en una relación hace mucho, pero llegó un punto en que le hartó demasiado, en especial cuando quería darle un beso o agarrarle la mano, y el beta le ignoraba olímpicamente, o hacía comentarios torpes y desatinados que no iban al caso, todo frente a sus amigos, frente a conocidos.

Levi quería que Eren no tuviera vergüenza de lo que tenían, ¿por qué actuaba así? Llevaban ya ocho meses con esa relación, ¿no era injusto para él que el beta se comportara de esa forma?

―No quiero que sigamos a escondidas ―le dijo entonces, cuando estaban almorzando en el departamento del omega.

Eren lo miró, bajando el trozo de carne que iba a llevar a su boca, negando con la cabeza.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ―preguntó el beta.

―Quiero que podamos estar juntos frente al resto ―contestó con enfado―. Quiero ser capaz de tomarte la mano en cualquier momento y no tener el temor de que vayas a rechazarla como si yo tuviera lepra. ¿Lo entiendes ahora o no?

El menor arrugó el ceño.

―No, no podemos ―dijo―, ¿qué dirá todo el mundo? ¿Tú y yo, juntos? ¡Imposible, Levi! Además, ¿por qué quieres eso? Vas a terminar conmigo y…

―¿Qué? ―no era la primera vez que el beta hacía esos comentarios, pero nunca le prestó atención porque consideraba que los decía como broma, como si fueran una estupidez―. ¿Por qué tendría que terminar contigo? ¿Qué estás diciendo, mocoso?

Eren frunció los labios, atónito.

―Eso, esto no tiene futuro. Tú vas a enamorarte de un omega cuando encuentras a uno ideal, y yo…

―¿Por qué dices esas cosas sin sentido? ―balbuceó Levi, sorprendido―. ¿Por qué me enamoraría de un omega, si estoy enamorado de ti?

A sus palabras le siguió un instante de silencio.

―Porque soy un beta ―trató de explicar Eren―, y tú eres un alfa.

Cuando Eren lo dijo en voz alta, se sintió repentinamente estúpido.

La expresión de Levi se ensombreció, molestia brillando en su mirada, y Eren se encogió en su lugar.

―¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo que tenemos? ―dijo Levi, su voz grave, seria, fría.

El beta tragó saliva, sus labios temblando, su mirada de pronto desamparada.

―Porque de ninguna forma lo nuestro te va a satisfacer en un momento ―explicó con la voz sacudida, rota―. Tú más adelante querrás hijos, querrás marcarme, y no puedes hacer eso conmigo. Encontrarás a un omega que si pueda, así que vas a terminar conmigo, por eso…

Su tono se fue apagando ante el repentino acercamiento de Levi, pero no en una actitud cariñosa, sino con una mirada de ira, de enojo.

―Nunca me han interesado los omegas ―le dijo Levi―, y tú eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Una marca no significa nada, además de que tengo claro desde el inicio que tú no puedes darme hijos, y aun así, no me ha importado. Nunca me ha importado.

―Levi…

―Yo realmente quería estar contigo ―se dio la vuelta, dando unos pasos―, pero ahora no lo creo, porque tú no me quieres como yo te quiero.

El pánico se apoderó de Eren, que caminó hasta alcanzarlo, agarrándolo del brazo, tratando de detenerlo, la desesperación provocando que rompiera a llorar porque no quería que Levi se fuera. No quería que se enojara con él.

―No, ¡no te vayas! ―le pidió entre hipidos.

―Te importa más lo que piensa el resto de ti que lo nuestro ―acusó Levi, su expresión ya no enfurecida sino herida―, te importan más otras cosas, pero de ninguna forma yo te importo ―hizo una pausa, tirando de su brazo para que Eren lo soltara, sin amedrentarse por su llanto―. ¿Me quieres, por último?

Eren quiso volver a agarrarlo, pero Levile miró con advertencia, diciéndole que se alejara sólo con los ojos. El beta obedeció porque nunca antes le había mirado de esa forma, con tanta decepción y desprecio.

―¡Sí, sí, te quiero! ―afirmó entre sollozos.

Levi se puso su chaqueta.

―Pues no lo parece ―declaró, sacudiendo su cabeza―. Crees que yo soy el que te usa, pero en realidad eres tú el que lo hace.

Eren trató de hablar una vez más, pero Levi sólo se marchó sin mirar atrás, un portazo resonando cuando cerró la puerta de golpe, y el beta se derrumbó, comenzando a llorar a lágrima viva porque esa fantasía que tenía se había caído a pedazos.

Porque Levi y él no estaban destinados a estar juntos bajo ninguna opción.

* * *

Eren esperaba que el alfa se calmara lo suficiente, esperaba que unos días después volviera a acercarse para poder conversar, pero no fue así.

Levi se mantuvo alejado, completamente indiferente a él, esquivándolo y sin acercarse, sin siquiera mirarlo, como si no existiera. Como si fuera un simple beta, cuando antes fue su mundo entero.

Se había dado cuenta de eso demasiado tarde y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Sin embargo, Eren era muy cobarde, tanto que no se atrevía acercarse porque temía que Levi siguiera ignorándole, y comprendió la forma en la que se había sentido el alfa todo ese tiempo, con ese temor de ser invisible para él.

Quería acurrucarse en sus brazos, no soltarlo más, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Menos cuando, tres semanas después, lo vio a lo lejos con otra chica a su lado, conversando con él, tan cerca que se sentía como… como si fueran íntimos.

Algo dolió demasiado, porque él se la pasaba llorando todas las noches pensando en la forma en que lo arruinó todo, y Levi parecía decidido a pasar página. No podía soportarlo, no cuando el alfa merecía ser feliz luego de haberla pasado tan mal gracias a su estupidez.

Pero tal vez…

Tal vez si le demostraba lo arrepentido que estaba, Levi volvería a quererle.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía, caminó decididamente donde el alfa para pedirle perdón por su actitud, dispuesto a incluso ponerse de rodillas para que así volviera con él, pensando que–

Se quedó quieto cuando vio a esa chica, de un cabello rubio castaño, besándolo de sorpresa.

Podía sentir como su alma caía a sus pies por la situación, palideciendo, sintiendo ganas de vomitar, la bilis empujando en su garganta.

De más cerca, pudo notar que la chica era bonita, con un fuerte olor omega que incluso lo golpeó a él.

Omega. _Omega._

Levi se alejó, sus ojos parpadeando, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero entonces notó a Eren a unos metros de él, observándolo en silencio.

―Lo la-lamento, Levi ―dijo la omega con torpeza―, pero tu me… me gustas ha-hace mucho…

Eren se giró, sintiendo sus hombros rígidos, dispuesto a marcharse de allí porque no quería escuchar la respuesta de Levi.

―Petra, ¿podemos hablar después? ―oyó decir al alfa, pero se apresuró en irse porque necesitaba estar a solas para poder llorar.

No quería derrumbarse en frente de todo el mundo.

Si hubiera podido se habría ido corriendo, pero se limitó a caminar rápidamente fuera de la universidad, sin querer esperar a tomar un bus porque eso podía tardar demasiado y sólo necesitaba alejarse para respirar con calma, para no entrar en desesperación por lo ocurrido.

Ni siquiera se fijó a donde iba, ni siquiera estaba mirando las calles al cruzar, sólo…

Un auto frenó con fuerza para evitar atropellarlo, pero apenas se inmutó. No, reaccionó sólo cuando Levi se bajó con una expresión preocupada, y sintió un déjá vu porque así fue como lo conoció.

―Eren, Eren, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó el alfa con evidente preocupación.

Pero no podía mirarlo, no quería observarlo, porque iba a romper a llorar como un niño pequeño.

―Sí, no te… no te preocupes… ―tartamudeó con la vista baja―, yo me… me de-debo ir…

Sin embargo, Levi lo agarró del brazo.

―Ven, vamos, puedo llevarte… ―ofreció con amabilidad.

No, Eren no podía tenerlo cerca. Necesitaba que permaneciera lejos porque recordaba el beso que contempló y lo mucho que había dolido.

―No, no es necesario ―murmuró, y su voz se quebró―, gra-gracias, pero…

―Eren, ¿ocurre algo? ―insistió Levi.

Y él se estaba crispando, podía sentir sus nervios de punta, todo en su interior agitado, queriendo alejarse del alfa antes de explotar.

―Estoy apurado, ne-necesito marcharme…

―Pero puedo…

―¡Suéltame, Levi!

El alfa se sobresaltó, pero no pudo decir nada porque entonces alguien hizo sonar la bocina de su auto, y Levi notó que estaban en medio de la calle, su auto todavía detenido, impidiendo que otros pasaran.

Eren lo aprovechó para soltarse, marchándose de allí a paso apresurado, ignorando los gritos de Levi.

Llegó media hora después a su casa, todavía aturdido por lo ocurrido ese día, y se sentó en el sillón, observando unos segundos la pared antes de ponerse a llorar.

Dios, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto ese desastre? Todo lo había arruinado por su inseguridad, por sus miedos, y ahora había perdido a Levi, había dejado que su mente le ganara y le hiciera creer que no era suficiente.

Y tal vez no lo era. Si actuó de esa forma, si se dejó dominar por sus miedos, entonces él definitivamente no se merecía el amor de Levi. El alfa merecía a un chico que fuera capaz de estar con él, de hacerle feliz, y de no sentir vergüenza ni menosprecio por su relación.

Era lo mejor entonces, pensó mientras tomaba aire, porque…

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta fue abierta de pronto y Levi apareció.

¡¿Qué demonios?!

El alfa tenía una expresión seria, su mandíbula endurecida, y Eren observó la llave que estaba metida en la puerta. Llave que le había dado cuando llevaban ya cinco meses de relación y que Levi no le devolvió una vez terminaron.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó, su voz ronca por las lágrimas―. ¡¿Quién te crees, Levi?! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Levi le ignoró, cerrando la puerta.

―¡Fuera de aquí! ―ordenó Eren poniéndose de pie―. ¡Devuélveme la llave, tú maldito alfa pretencioso…!

No pudo seguir hablando porque, como cada vez que discutían, Levi lo agarró de los hombros y lo besó.

Sintió sus piernas temblar, su mundo sacudiéndose, y volvió a llorar cuando los labios del alfa se acoplaron con tanto cariño sobre los suyos, perfectos, suaves y dulces, besándole con mucho amor que podía sentir dolor por haberlo tenido tan lejos.

Jadeó al alejarse.

―Lo siento ―sollozó antes de que el alfa pudiera hablar―, lo si-siento tanto, yo no… Estoy muy… muy arrepentido, Levi, dije co-cosas horribles y… Y yo realmente te quiero, de ve-verdad…

―Lo lamento yo también ―contestó Levi, su voz amorosa, llena de ternura―, porque igual actué mal, y ese beso que Petra me dio… No estoy interesado en ella, yo te sigo queriendo a ti ―una pequeña pausa en la que le volvió a besar―. Podemos mantenerlo a escondidas todavía si así lo deseas, ya no quiero…

―No ―Eren lo abrazó, aferrándose a él―, no, tú eres mi novio. Eres mi chico, y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. No importa lo que digan, me importa una mierda si me critican por estar contigo cuando sólo soy un simple beta.

Levi le devolvió el abrazo también, aferrándose a él, sus labios deslizándose por la piel de su cuello, y sonrió con total amor, tanto que Eren se sintió más enamorado de él.

―¿Un simple beta? No, Eren ―más besos en su rostro, en sus labios, en su cuello―. Tú no eres un simple beta. Tú lo eres todo para mí.

Simplemente beta, Eren no era más que eso, pero cuando Levi le sostenía, era el ser humano más feliz del universo.

* * *

_Es uno de mis oneshot que más me gustó escribir y quise traérselos a ustedes adaptado al Riren. Es mío pero originalmente de otra pareja, jejeje, pero lo amo muchito y de vez en cuando me gusta que sea Riren igual *corazoncito*_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
